Nothing Gold Can Stay
by EmeraldxFields
Summary: When a new face joins the party, what problems will arise? Chrys had always thought she would live her life normally, until a tragedy brought her to the magical world of Ivalice.
1. Sandwiches and Teardrops

_Disclaimer: All recognizable names, characters, and places belong to Square Enix. Poem used (Nothing Gold Can Stay) belongs to Robert Frost and all respective companies.  
Author's Note: Involves BaschxOC. Hopefully not Mary Sue. About 4 chapters  
Comments and Criticisms are always welcome ;)_

* * *

_Nothing Gold Can Stay_

**Nature's first green is gold,  
Her hardest hue to hold.**

"This is really great! What is it?" Vaan asked.

"Just a little recipe I've always wanted to try out." I answered, avoiding technicalities. Who knew that the vast and magical world of Ivalice had never tasted, let alone seen, a sandwich?

"Its look a little suspicious if you ask me," Balthier remarked, one of the few characters that I have yet to know. Although I 'd expected that I wouldn't befriend Fran due to her being, you know, Fran, I thought Balthier would be very eager to tell all about himself, not that he was conceited, but it seems to fit his 'leading man' character, or so he says. But in reality, Balthier spends most of his time letting other people talk. One of the few traits he and I have in common. Maybe he has things he would rather keep to himself (My gods, maybe he and I are more alike than I would like it to be)

"It's ingenious! I'm surprised I haven't seen this in the Muthru bazaar! Right Penelo?" Vaan added. I haven't seen someone so excited over a sandwich.

"It's quite delectable, and quite easy to handle." Ashe commented, taking a graceful bite out of her sandwich. Princess Ashe, ever so regal.

Although their comments gave me a little confidence boost, the fact that they haven't asked what's in it irked me a little. If it were me, the very first thing out of my mouth was 'what's in it' but then again, we are hundreds and hundreds of miles away from any food shop. Food substitutions were inevitable. Who knew cockatrice meat tasted exactly like roast beef ? (Or that poultry in Ivalice in general tasted like beef)

"Did you make this recipe?" Penelo asked, taking a peek inside her sandwich.

"My mom taught it to me." I lied nonchalantly. If its one thing I learned in Ivalice, it's lying, or as I call it, acting.

"She must be a wonderful cook." She replied with a smile that was genuinely Penelo. Although I have only known her for four years, I treat her and Vaan like my own siblings, which why I am traveling with the current party. That, and Balthier's jeans (Or the fine piece of meat encased in those jeans, I may be twenty-five, but I am still weak to good looking men and their rears).

"Sometimes." I answered with a smile. My mom could cook, but she doesn't cook what I like. And the fact that she puts onions on everything, but that's another topic.

I stared at my own unbitten sandwich. Even though my stomach was growling with hunger, I couldn't bring myself to eat it.

"I'm not hungry," I said, standing up and placing my sandwich on the plate "I think I need some fresh air."

As I walked away form the camp and near a clearing, I could hear Vaan asking if he could eat my sandwich. Still walking, I raised my hand and gave a thumb's up. I could vaguely hear Penelo shouting "Pig" and faint laughter from the group.

I laughed, and then cried.

* * *

"I'm not hungry; I think I need some fresh air." She said, walking towards the clearing near the camp.

I could hear the boy practically dive for her uneaten, uh, piece of food. It was amazing really, eating meat and various vegetables between two pieces of bread. Although I would have worded it differently, I agree with the boy. This piece of food was ingenious. I believed she called it the 'sandwich'. A weird name, I tell you, for there was no sand or, thank Faram, a witch inside this sandwich. Now that I think about it, what IS inside this thing? I digress.

I started at her fading silhouette. My senses tell me that all is not right with her. Earlier this morning, she was her usual self, watching the kids and lending a more than capable arm during battle. She even initiated conversation with me, which is unheard of from our introverted ally (Although said conversation was her asking me if I needed help, but who's counting?). Fran gave me a questioning stare, as if she heard every thought that went through my mind. A gave her a nod and stood up, fixed my cufflinks, and marched towards the clearing. No one seemed to notice my disappearance, for no one asked as to where I am heading, which is a good thing. I do not feel like explaining that one of our party members is a little under the weather. I walked straight to the clearing and found her perched upon a rock, eyes closed with her arms wrapped around her legs and her chin placed upon her knees. I opened my mouth, but closed it. I had forgotten what I was about to say. This woman in front of me right was so relaxed, so open and so…vulnerable, my hand instinctively reached out for her. I quickly pulled it back.

"Care to share some of your fresh air?" I asked as I sat on a rock parallel to hers. She simply nodded her head, her eyes still closed. We sat there, not saying a single word for what felt like forever when she turned around and stared at me.

"Something I could help you with?" I asked, adding my infamous smirk.

She smiled, stood up and held out her hand.

"Thank you." She said, and held out her hand even more.

I stared at her hand, and in it held a droplet of what it seems like blue magicite. I stared at it for minute, and took it. I simply looked at her, not knowing what to say. It's not everyday a woman thanks you with a rare magicte for keeping her company.

"I'll be going back now; I suggest you do the same." She whispered. She gave a smile; one I have not yet seen and started walking towards camp. And I was left there, dumbfounded. Since when have people such as myself become dumbfounded? I shook my head, waited for her to safely reach the camp, and took her advice.

"What an interesting girl." I thought to myself. I guess I was wrong to have ignored her for this long.

* * *

I headed back to camp, still trying to comprehend as to what happened at the clearing. Surely it was only my imagination that Balthier came, surely it was my imagination that Balthier came to keep me company. Surely…

"Welcome back Chrys!" Penelo greeted me. "Are you alright?" She asked politely.

"I am fine; it seems that the fresh air did wonders for my stomach ache." I lied. If I had a Gil for every time I lied, I would be a rich person.

"That's great!" She said, Vaan nodding with her.

"Too bad you missed one of Basch's stories! It was amazing! He slew the giant Wyrm with only a…" Vaan animatedly started to retell one of Basch's many adventures.

Basch…he still does not remember me, Many times, I have approached him about the matter, but he would only answer with 'I'm sorry' and avoid me altogether. I should be infuriated that he would just forget five years of friendship and what I thought was something more after being imprisoned for only two years. But sadly, I am not infuriated, not even bitter. I am not even angry that he still remembers Princess Ashe and what he has done (or not done) to his country. No, what I feel most…is sadness. Sad that maybe I was never a top priority like he was to me. Sad that maybe he never loved me as much as I loved him, that all this time, I was utterly and completely alone.

The elation I felt when Balthier came to cheer me up was gone. Basch…I tried not to think about him, for I know all too well it is him who breaks me, but I cannot stop, I just…can't. Feeling tears on the verge of falling; I excused myself and retired for the night. Again, Penelo, bless that gentle soul's heart, asked me if I was alright and I merely replied that I was tired.

Walking towards my tent, which I shared with Vaan and Penelo, it took all my inner strength to prevent the tears from falling. Once I was in the tent, I cried myself to sleep for the first time in eight years.

"**Why can't I stop loving you…?**"

* * *

As I headed back towards camp, I saw a retreating figure walking towards the tents. As I examined the figure closely, I discovered it was Chrys. I walked closer to get a better look. She had her head down and clenched fists. This girl managed to puzzle me yet again. Why, about ten minutes earlier, she was smiling at me and now, she looked as if she was about to cry and break apart. She entered her tent, and curiosity getting the better of me, I followed her.

I leaned towards the tent, only a mere fabric separating the two of us, when I heard a sniffle that soon turned into sobs. Reaching my hand to touch the fabric that was separating us, I heard something I wish I hadn't.

"**Why can't I stop loving you…?**"


	2. Weapons and Knights

****

Her early leaf's a flower;  
But only so an hour.

"Lure the Rozzarians and the resistance to the field, then crush both with the Nethicite!" Basch suggested, almost shouting.

"I think not," Balthier interposed. "Cid has the stone. We grab it, and smash it to pieces with the Sword of Kings. Vayne will be left holding nary a thing." The pirate stands, eyes filled with resolution, or contempt, I could not tell.

"Time is short, we follow Cid. He is heading towards Giruvegan."

"Giruvegan…" Ashe whispers.

"It is told of in a song of my people." Fran adds with her familiar exotic voice.

__

On the farthest shores of the river of time,

Shrouded deep in the roiling mist,

The holy land sleeps: Giruvegan.

Who knows the paths? The way to its doors?

Fran finishes her song, leaving everyone in awe. For a second, even Balthier seemed dazzled by the Viera's hauntingly beautiful song. After a moment of silence, Reddas' baritone voice broke the ice.

"Deep within the jungle of Golmore, in a corner of the Feywood, a mist-storm surges and seethes."

"Then that's it!" Vann interrupted. "Let's go!" He pulled Penelo by the hand and rushed through the doors. Fran and Basch followed suit. I remained still, however, the effects of Fran's song still lingering on my ears. Giruvegan…somehow, a feeling calls me to her. Is it instinct? No, it can't be. Not in my eight years in Ivalice had I a feeling like this.

"I don't have an apprentice." Balthier remarked quite loudly. I was startled and noticed that almost half the room had left.

"Are you coming, Chrys?" Balthier asked, waiting impatiently at the doorway, his hand propped against the left side of his torso.

"Yes, of course." I answered, following him, leaving Ashe to talk with Reddas. From the looks of her face, it seems that Ashe is still uncertain. I sympathize with the young queen. She had lost everything to the war, her people, her father, her husband; But even now, here she stands, full of determination and strength. Surely Ashes' strength is a virtue to be admired. She truly is worthy to be the next Dynast-King. The choice, however, will be hers to choose.

"Something on your mind?" Balthier asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Nothing really, just wondering what awaits us in Giruvegan." I spoke truthfully.

"Magical stones that whisk us off to some bloody fiend-infested dungeon, a couple of fallen gods, and maybe then, _maybe _then, we just might find what we are looking for, nothing too out of the ordinary, love." Balthier spoke wryly. I stifled a chuckle.

"Now really, tell me darling, whatever is the matter?" Balthier asked half-jokingly with a tone of seriousness unfamiliar to me. Do I really look more edgy than usual?

"I…feel that Giruvegan somehow holds the answers I've been searching for." I confessed.

"Hmm." was his only response. He hastened his pace and I struggled to keep up.

* * *

__

"Diane, would you hurry up? Today is your graduation, we'll be late! Don't be upset if you miss it…" An angry voiced screamed downstairs.

"I'm coming, ma! Give me ten minutes! It ain't easy to look pretty, ya know…" A young voice answered back. The owner of the voice stared into the mirror as she applied various face products and make-ups.

"If you don't finish within the next five minutes, we'll leave and you won't be walking on that stage…" The angry voiced continued.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming!" The young woman's voice replied. She took one last look at the mirror. The reflection projected a young woman adorned with painstakingly styled curls dangling on her shoulders, a round face, big brown eyes, and full lips. She fixed her white gown one more time, patting the wrinkles and ruffles, and departed with one last smile.

"Great, just the day to have an accident…" A frustrated voice complained from the driver's seat.

"Don't worry; we'll get there in time." The young woman reassuringly replied.

"Diane, what's this?" A high pitched voice from the seat next to the young woman asked.

"That's a square; and that one is a triangle. Can you say 'triangle', Kristine?" The young woman replied, a gentle smile hiding her nervousness.

Before the little voice could answer, a great sound exploded, followed by a feeling of weightlessness. During that feeling of weightlessness, the young woman absorbed the images around her. She saw the look of the faces in the front of the car; scared, panicked; but most importantly, she saw the look of the face next to hers; eyes-wide, arms outstretched, reaching towards her. She wanted to reach out to her, but a wave of a strange, strong, force propelled her backwards, causing everything to spiral downwards. Flashes of images raced across and around her like galloping horses, before she could register any of the images, darkness began to swallow her.

After what it seems like eternity, (She could not tell anymore, everything was lost to her) the young lady woke up to the sound of waves calmly crashing against a sandy shore. It took her several minutes to get up; the blinding light of the shining sun incapacitated her for a couple moments. Once her eyes had re-adjusted to her surroundings, she began to examine the area. The shoreline extended for what seems like hundreds of miles. Varying cliff heights adorned the edge of the beach, with lush palm trees and patches of grass scattered throughout the vicinity. What startled the young girl, however, was the packs of what it seems like wolves and gigantic birds roaming freely around the area. She stared speechlessly at a pack of wolves only a few hundred yards away from her. She tried to runaway, but her body wouldn't move. As if the wolves sensed her fear, they immediately focused their attention to her and quickly dashed towards her. All the young woman could do was watch in horror as death, for the second time in a row, came after her.

...

__

"Will she be alright?" A concerned voice asked.

"She has some nasty cuts and bites, but most of them are tended to. She should be gaining consciousness in a couple days. If I hadn't happened to patrol that area, the hume girl could've died." A gruff voice with an unfamiliar accent explained.

"What is a young girl such as herself doing in the middle of the Phon Coast without a means to defend her?" Another voice asked.

"She doesn't look like any hunters I've seen. She doesn't look like one of those Archadian **socialites** either. Heck, she doesn't look like anyone from Ivalice!" A different voice remarked.

"That's enough. Let the girl get her rest and then ask questions. Now get out before I make all of you." The same gruff voice shouted. There was a rhythm of shuffling foot steps then silence.

* * *

"Where am I…?" The Hume girl said, groggily getting up from bed.

"That was some bad wounds you got. Luckily for you, I happened to be patrolling the area, or those Lobos would have feasted 'til you were all dust and bones." I answered. The young lady watched me with fright. Either what I said scared her or not many Bangaa folk where she's from.

"What? You look at me as if I'm the Lobo who almost ate you for lunch." I added, laughing. The reactions of Humes never ceased to amaze me. "Not many Bangaa where you're from, girl?" I said, still noticing the fright on the young girl's face. She just sat there, mouth agape and hands shaking.

"The name's Bhran. And you're at the Hunter's Camp in Phon Coast, about three hundred miles southeast of the Empire." I continued, ignoring the girl's stare (She wasn't frightened anymore, for her mouth was now closed). I went to a shelf full of armaments and took my precious Katana, Ame-no-Murakamo, and began to clean her. After a few moments of silence (Not to mention the bright--almost blinding--shine on my Katana), I decided to ask the Hume a couple of questions.

"You got a name?" I asked, admiring the shine on my favorite sword. This sword and I had seen a couple of interesting things over the course of ten years.

"Dia--" She paused, as if unsure of her own name, and continued, "Chrystiana, but people call me Chrys." She finished shakily.

"You got a home, Chrys?" I asked. Sure, this Hume had a home, but the location eluded me (not to mention peaked my curiosity).

"I…don't remember." She answered, obviously lying. I decided to buy into her lie. After all, maybe that was the reason she was abandoned at such a place with not even a weapon to defend herself. I decided to drop the subject. The answer was enough to satisfy my curiosity. We Bangaa folk don't usually like prying into businesses of others, let alone businesses of Humes.

"Since your injuries are still pretty serious, I will let you rest here for a couple days, Feel free to walk around the camp, though I would not advise going beyond camp borders. Who knows what other creatures roam the coast. Whether you leave after you have healed, is up to you." I advised her. I returned Ame-no-Murakamo carefully into the shelf.

"I have some errands to run, so feel free to eat anything in the storeroom. Do not bother waiting for me, it make take couple days at the latest." I said, gathering my stuff.

"Silva might come here to check in on you; do not worry, she is like the mother of this camp. She has been worried sick ever since I brought you here. Just to inform you." I added. The Hume still hasn't moved an inch since she woken up.

"People here might seem intimidating, but they are good people at heart." I assured the Hume before departing for my mission. There's something about that girl that makes me uneasy, is it because she seems so…empty? No matter, I can't afford to become distracted.

...

"I want you to train me." She said, waiting at the front entrance of my house. It was a bit strange, and a little shocking. I departed a couple days ago, knowing only her name. Now here she stands, asking me to train her? Truly this Hume girl is a mystery.

"I'm sorry, Hume--Chrys, but I don't train anyone." I answered flatly.

"I want you to train me. I want to become strong." She says defiantly.

"What will you do then, once you're strong?" I asked her.

"Please!" She pleaded again.

"If you have strength to beg, then you have strength to leave." I commanded, knowing full well that she does not any place to return to. I felt pity for the Hume. Almost.

"Please train me! I want to become strong!" She shouted, again.

"Find another master. I have no interest in training Humes, let alone Humes who cannot even defend themselves." I spoke nonchalantly.

"Then teach me! I want to defend myself; I want to defend the ones I love!" She shouted. Such energy is quite admirable, she would surely have enough stamina to wield a hammer, perhaps with the proper training, even a Katana. Maybe…

"Do even know what you are getting yourself into?" I asked her with great seriousness. She nodded.

"Then If I asked you to stop eating, would you?" I dared her, for eating daily was essential to Humes to survive.

Again, she nodded. That was all the answer I needed.

"Very well then, training will start at dawn. Do not be late and I do not like hearing complains, do you understand me?" My voice commanded. "I expect no less."

Maybe humes were not as self-serving and conceited as I imagined them to be. Or maybe I am just incredibly jaded. Either way, we got nothing to lose.

* * *

I walked into the shop, with all of my belongings wrapped in a piece of clothe. I ignored the stares of the men whose thoughts I dare not imagine (For that twinkle in their eye and that smirk on their lips is never a good sign). I approached the front desk, avoiding the mass of various weaponry and accessories and handed the blue Bangaa a piece of parchment.

"So you're the Hume Bhran sent to me?" The burly Bangaa asked, eyes still fixated on the parchment. I gave a slight nod and clutched my ball of cloth tightly.

"I was a little skeptical when I heard the news. It's not everyday legendary game hunter Bhran takes an apprentice, let alone a Hume apprentice." The Bangaa dryly continued.

"It is a great honor to have such master as Master Bhran, and one such as yourself, Master Amal." I answered with respect. One of Master Bhran's key lessons was respect. 'If you give respect, then you will receive it' He says. One of his many simple but deep philosophies that has been etched to my brain.

_Amal gave a hearty laugh. "Flattered as I am to be called Master, I would prefer if you just call me Amal. In my kind of work, formalities will only get you a slap on the rear." I swallowed hard. He chuckled more lore loudly. "Coming from the letter, your name is Chrys, no?" I nodded my head. "Very well then, now that the introductions are done and over with, let me introduce you to the hounds who work here." He began, the workers of the shop seemingly not offended. He began introducing my future co-workers, all of them pretty curious about the new hand. Amal being a Bangaa, I expected most, if not all, of the workers to be Bangaa but to my surprise, the workers of the shop were as varied as the population of Rabanastre. It has been a couple days since I arrived in Rabanastre. After I completed my training with Master Bhran, I was at a crossroads. For two years, all I have focused on was completing my training. I had made acquaintances in the Hunters Camp (Even had my first boyfriend, although that is a whole 'nother story)_

_but never had any place I could call home (I had already accepted that my life before 'Chrys' was forever gone. No crying of spilled milk, as they say). It was then that Master Bhran offered me a job in Rabanastre as one of his friend's workers. Of course, I readily agreed. He also arranged my living quarters, which I am deeply indebted for (Who knows how hard is it to finding a place to rent in Rabanastre)._

_"Now that you and the crew are acquainted," Amal began, "Now its time for you to get started" He said._

_"Since you're new, you got to start at the bottom; after all, once you're at the bottom, the only place to go is up." He guffawed. "Since you survived Bhran's training, this stuff should be cakewalk for ya." He added, pointing to a massive pile of crates and various weaponry. "Work starts at six in the morning, sharp." He commanded, "For the first couple weeks, your job is to solely unpack and sort this weapons by type, makers, range, and so forth." I bobbed my head, mentally listing down my tasks. "If you hear someone at the front, simply call me or the rest of the crew. You are to never talk to a customer, ya hear?" He clarified, pointing his finger at me. I managed a slight 'yes'._

_"Good. Welcome to Amal's Weaponry!" He shouted, and the rest of the crew roared._

__

...

A customer walks through the doors, a grin permanently etched to his lips. I gave a light smile in response, knowing the reason behind his trip to this shop.

"Welcome to Amal's Weaponry, how can I help you…Quail?" I greeted him warmly and tucked a loose tendril of hair behind my ear. Amal told me if I treated the customers with a little bit more than the customary shop-keeper's hospitality, then we get more sales. I did not believe him at first, until I tried it onto an unsuspecting customer. To my surprise, it worked wonders. (It was then after that I had to memorize each customer's name I served)

"Nice to see you this fine afternoon, Chrys." Quail greeted back, leaning onto the counter. I tried to not roll my eyes.

"I'm doing great, now that I've seen my favorite customer," I replied sweetly, "How was the Icebrand I sold you? Did you slay that mark?" I continued, cutting to the chase. Usually when my customers return, either they've come to brag about the mark they've successfully hunted, or to try to coax me into spending their new-found Gil with them at the Sandsea.

"Killed it with one swoop." He smoothly added. 'Yeah, right' I thought.

"I bet you did, with one of the best Icebrands in stock. Now what brings you back to Amal's humble shop?" I asked. "Here to buy another weapon?"

"Direct to the point, I like that." He commented, inching his head closely, too closely. "I came to ask if you have some free time tonight, and just to let you know, I'm not taking 'no' for an answer." He continued, his face too close for comfort. I immediately drew back.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Sir," I began seriously, "But this behavior is entirely unprofessional. If you want to know if I have some free time tonight, I suggest you come ask me after work." I subtly hinted him that I wasn't interested.

"Like I said, I won't take 'no' for an answer." He grabbed my hand tightly, and tilted his head towards mine. I suppressed my urge to vomit. It wasn't that this man was repulsive, but I'm not some whore you shower you mark's spoils on. There's a brothel down the street for that.

"Look, this isn't Blithe's Brothel; her shop's down the Muthru Bazaar. I suggest you look for company there." Amal interrupted quite loudly, and removed the man's hand from mine. The rest of the shop now focused their attention to the man. Now I felt a little sorry for him. During my first year in the shop, I had countless men try to 'persuade' me into spending some of my 'free time' with them. Of course, the crew saved me each time, and before long, all of Rabanastre who frequented Amal's knew that I was off limits. Apparently, this dim-wit didn't.

"F-fine, I'll take my business elsewhere." The man replied shakily, before darting towards the exit. I rolled my eyes and gave my thanks to Amal.

"No problem, just remember to downplay the hospitality next time." He commented.

"Hey, I wasn't even--"

"I almost forgot, but I got something to tell ya." Amal started, completely ignoring my defense.

"What is it?" I asked, giving up.

"Do you know of The Order?" Amal asked me.

"Why yes, they have been the talk of the town for the past months. I heard that two are to be inducted at this year's ceremony. What of it?" I replied, using the knowledge I obtained through the gossiping ladies in front of my apartment suite.

"Do you have any idea who those two are?" He asked again.

"Well…no." I answered.

"Their names are Basch fon Ronsenburg and Vossler York Azelas. In the course of two years, they have attained the prestige title of 'Knight' whereas it takes ten years, or even more, for an average fellow to attain the same title." He explained. After a few moments of silence, I put two and two together and figured out Amal's plan.

"So we are to sell these Knights' inauguratory swords?" I yelled ecstatically. With a sell this big, the shop will truly gain quite a lot of profit. And with a lot of profit, also come quite a lot of bonuses. I reveled at the thought. I could finally buy those new bangles at the Muthru Bazaar…

"You catch on quick, girlie. But you see, you haven't figured out the best part…" He continued, a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"No…" I gasped in horror as I caught on to the rest of his plan.

"That's right; you are to sell them their swords." He said, chucking lightly.

I remained speechless. Selling weapons to common folk was one thing, but selling to gifted high-ranking knights swords was another. Although I've acquired the basic knowledge of swords and sword making through Amal's private library of weaponry and armaments over the course of my employment, I still do not think I am ready for such enormous task.

"But…" I began panicky.

"I had already told the representative of the order that my newest prodigy will be helping them choose their swords. If you refuse, then you would put me and this shop in shame. Can you handle that?" He asked me, knowing full well that I could never refuse when it comes to the shop that has taken care of me so well.

"…No." I answered, defeated.

"Very well then, they come in an hour. I suggest you prepare yourself, maybe change your clothes…" He said, already heading towards the front desk. I, however, was frozen. Why couldn't he have told me this earlier?! I ran through the back door, grabbing a couple books from the library and headed towards my apartment, hoping to dear God or whoever controlled Ivalice for divine assistance.


End file.
